


无事生非

by shentu



Series: 中土世界系列 [7]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shentu/pseuds/shentu
Summary: 伊缀尔和阿瑞蒂尔想要撮合埃克希里昂和格洛芬德尔，她们为此拉上了图尔巩和图奥帮忙。就连凯勒巩都没能幸免。
Relationships: Aredhel/Celegorm | Turcafinwë, Ecthelion of the Fountain/Glorfindel, Idril Celebrindal/Tuor
Series: 中土世界系列 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778572
Kudos: 6





	无事生非

**Author's Note:**

> 书信体

致我亲爱的伊缀尔：

近来可好，我的小银足？但愿你的年轻丈夫不会过多干涉你喜欢赤足在宅院里奔跑的权利。不过如果他真的敢这样做，我恐怕他需要承受的是来自图尔巩的怒火。说到我那不爱出门的哥哥，也麻烦你代我问候一声，顺便告诉他就算偶尔出来走走他华美的私人宅邸也不会突然长出翅膀飞走。我在我的堂兄凯勒巩的庄园过得也不错，如果他想知道的话。

（第一封正式的信件）

好了银足，其实这次我给你写信，倒还是真有件事想跟你商量。在这之前请你务必答应我不要把我将要告诉你的事转达给图尔巩，否则干脆当作你没有见过这另一封信，把它烧了吧，最好是烧掉。因为撕毁仍会留下痕迹。当然也不要让你的丈夫知道，至少是在你我确信这计划可行之前。

是的，伊缀尔，一个计划。不知道你是否还记得当日出席了你的婚礼的金花领主？我几乎可以肯定你记得他，因为在这片国度上拥有像那样美丽的金发的人简直屈指可数，令人印象深刻。（不要误会，你的美始终无人能及，我的小银足。）如果我没有记错的话，他的名字应该是叫“格洛芬德尔”。

啊，美丽的金花领主，“灿烂得就像他绿色外衣上用金线绣出的白屈菜”，“温暖如春天的原野”。

伊缀尔啊伊缀尔，你猜这些话是谁说的？我用图尔巩是否还会在家宅着拒绝远行七年来打赌，你绝对猜不到它们出自谁之口。其实连我自己都感到惊讶——是无比的惊讶，当我从埃克希里昂那里听到这番描述时。

没错，就是埃克希里昂，那位同样美丽的黑发涌泉领主。你父亲，也就是我哥哥的臣属与好友。（听说你的丈夫也与他关系不错，甚至如果不是因为他图奥还不一定能够成功追求到你。）难以想象，那位埃克希里昂——尽管美丽却一直克制到近乎刻意疏远自己的埃克希里昂，竟然会以如此饱满的感情来称赞另一个人的美貌。

在婚礼之前埃克希里昂与格洛芬德尔相见的机会并不多。毕竟他们的领地隔着那么一段距离，两位领主没什么可以偶遇的机会。

这让我几乎都要相信一见钟情了，伊缀尔。试想这是多么浪漫：族人中最美的埃克希里昂看中了最灿烂的那一位格洛芬德尔，瞎眼的丘比特都不需要担心自己的箭是否能射中目标，因为他们本身就已经暗生情愫，在埃克希里昂与格洛芬德尔之间。

你可以觉得我是臆想得过度，可是伊缀尔，我可以发誓埃克希里昂在提到格洛芬德尔时脸上的表情不由自主地柔和了许多。你要相信我这样一个猎人的眼睛是不会轻易出错的。没准他们早在其他什么宴会上见过面，谈过话了，只是我们都被蒙在了鼓里，不知道他们正在相爱；或者我们把事情看得稍微不那么乐观一点，埃克希里昂可能是在可悲的单相思。

无论是哪一种也好，要看着这两位美丽的青年（尤其是埃克希里昂）陷在情爱的困境中，于我都于心不忍。埃克希里昂现在正因我哥哥的命令而暂时停留在我堂兄的庄园里，也就是说与我在一起。可格洛芬德尔却没有离开，伊缀尔，他就在你身边。

如果你懂我的暗示，亲爱的，我希望我们可以在两人心中种下这一份爱情。我忍不住去撮合他们，只要想到他们在一起会是多么的般配，而图尔巩知道后又会受到多大的冲击。

没准他就愿意出门走走了呢？见上费诺里安一面并不会要了他的命。

（第二封特殊的密函）

致我亲爱的姑姑阿瑞蒂尔：

很高兴能听到您在凯勒巩老爷的庄园里过得愉快的消息，父亲希望您能少跟您的堂兄出去打猎，这仍是一项具有风险的活动，如果他的希望真的有用的话。我知道这并不能阻止您，所以只请您记住我们（包括您的哥哥）都很想念并一如既往地深爱着您便足够了。

您担心的另外一件事同样并没有发生，图奥很爱我，并且给予了我所有应有的尊重。请允许我向您夸赞我的丈夫，我们真的深爱且尊重着彼此。

（另起一张被以不同方式折叠的信纸）

至于您在上一封信中所提到的那个计划，姑姑，我当真去试探了一下格洛芬德尔（您没有记错，他的确就是叫这个名字）。难道这就是命运给他们的安排吗，收到您的信时格洛芬德尔恰好来到了我们的宅邸。这下巧得叫我也相信起他们之间的可能性来了。

他跟图奥的关系似乎没有埃克希里昂那样亲密，当我们在一起聊天时，我能感受到图奥的拘谨。但不愧是最俊美的埃克希里昂倾心的人（不知道为什么，我也开始将他们默认为一对了），格洛芬德尔很快便让图奥抛弃了这份拘谨，灿烂的金花领主笑起来真的很有魅力。

我在他们谈话的间隙提起了埃克希里昂。事实上，我是很委婉地提起了那位我们婚礼上最俊美的宾客，而叫出了埃克希里昂名字的则是格洛芬德尔本人。

“他的黑发令人印象深刻，而我喜欢深发色的美人。”伊瑞皙姑姑！虽然不能排除格洛芬德尔与我打趣的成分，但这的确能在一定程度上说明什么不是吗？“我喜欢他的嗓音，就像泉水流淌过我的指尖。”伊瑞皙姑姑！我觉得您的猜测绝非单纯地臆想，我会全然支持并配合您的计划。

您想要我怎么做？哦，光是想想我们同胞中最美与最灿烂的两位结合的场景都令我心情愉悦。以前我怎么没有发现，他们当真十分般配。

您希望我怎么做？或者说我应当怎么做？我让父亲邀请格洛芬德尔暂时在我们的宅邸住下，理由是图奥想让金花领主陪他出猎和练习剑术。反正不管是什么理由，也无论图奥是不是这样想，格洛芬德尔暂时都不会离开我们。（至于图奥会不会因此有什么怨言，您可以放心，他不会违抗我）

致我亲爱的伊缀尔：

我的哥哥图尔巩明明在年轻的时候还会与堂兄弟芬罗德一起出游，真不明白他现在怎么就像在宅邸里生了根似的。你真的很了解我，银足，我的确不会听他的话而放弃打猎。这就是我为什么从小就更喜欢和我的堂兄弟们一起出游的原因，至少他们不会像他那样对我指手画脚。

既然你我得以达成共识，那就让我们省去那些不必要的客套吧。是这样，我或许可以联合凯勒巩一起在埃克希里昂面前暗示：格洛芬德尔对他抱有好感——所幸做得更彻底一些，直接暗示格洛芬德尔已经爱他到无可救药的地步好了。

你我都知道涌泉领主的为人，如果让他知道格洛芬德尔爱他爱得无法自拔，埃克希里昂一定也会想着要回报金花领主。

如果你像我说的那样了解我，你就不会觉得我的计划极端。毕竟我们要撮合的人是格洛芬德尔与埃克希里昂，按照平常的那种温吞手段或许得不到什么显著效果。更何况我本身就没有那样温吞的性格，就像打猎，不能犹豫，要准确命中要害。

好了，我的打算就是这样：我和凯勒巩在庭院里装作随意地聊天，事先让人告知埃克希里昂自己不经意地听见我与凯勒巩在讨论关于他的事，引诱他来听我们说格洛芬德尔如何爱他。

而你，伊缀尔，你也要想办法，用相似的方式让格洛芬德尔了解到埃克希里昂如何爱他爱得茶饭不思辗转反侧。曾经我与金花领主相处过一段时间，我相信他也不会对埃克希里昂的倾慕无动于衷。他会喜欢上涌泉的，而之后就要看他们能不能像我们想的那样在见到彼此时爱上对方了。至于他们相处的机会——如果事情能顺利地进行到这一步，我们可以向图尔巩寻求帮助。

谁会放弃撮合这样一对般配到极致的爱侣的机会？那他真是没有眼睛，也缺乏一颗怀着爱的心。

致我亲爱的姑姑阿瑞蒂尔：

希望您能一直和凯勒巩老爷长久地愉快相处下去。

我按您设想的那样做了，姑姑。我叫了格洛芬德尔来与我和图奥一起外出野餐，然后在出发前，等我们发觉格洛芬德尔靠近了时，便开始讨论起了埃克希里昂对他的爱慕。

格洛芬德尔愣住了，我确信他躲在了外面的窗户下听我们说话而并没有推门进来，同时也没有离开。

“你简直无法想象埃克希里昂有多爱格洛芬德尔，”我这样告诉图奥，“他已经无法控制自己对格洛芬德尔的感情，然而出于顾虑，却又始终不敢开口告诉金花领主自己的爱慕。”

“为什么呢，伊缀尔？”我让图奥不要为此笑出来，如果他不配合我，我说过我会因此生他的气。“埃克希里昂明明已经在我们面前宣誓他对格洛芬德尔的爱永不会改变，而他们不久前才在我们的婚礼上见过彼此，我还以为他已经告诉格洛芬德尔了呢！真不明白他为什么在这种事上也能仍然保持克制。”

“埃克希里昂是位自制的朋友。难道他不是告诉你在自己成年的狩猎日上第一次见到格洛芬德尔时就已经喜欢上对方了吗？哦，可怜的埃克希里昂，天性的自制让他无法毫不顾忌地说出自己的爱，只能把它藏在心里，甚至为此茶饭不思。”我去掐图奥的手，以免他绷不住笑出来。“对格洛芬德尔的疯狂暗恋折磨着他，以至于待在有金花领主的地方都会挑起他的感情。我们可怜的埃克希里昂只能向父亲请求，主动担起了前往凯勒巩老爷庄园的任务，就为了能远离这片令他伤心的土地。”

“埃克希里昂其实可以尝试着说出来的。”

“可是万一格洛芬德尔不愿意接受他呢？你要知道格洛芬德尔有多么受人欢迎。”

“亲爱的，你得相信金花领主不会那样无情。”图奥终于开始投入了这场表演。“我们得劝一劝埃克希里昂，鼓励他在下一次见面时向格洛芬德尔吐露心声。”

等我们说完，再出去装作与格洛芬德尔第一次碰面的样子。他的脸红了，伊瑞皙姑姑，如果这还不能证明什么的话，格洛芬德尔脸上的红晕已经蔓延到了耳尖。

“天气有一些闷热，”还不等我们询问，格洛芬德尔已经自己开始解释。“太阳照得连我的脸都烫了。”

这下惊讶的人是图奥了。他以为我们只是在无事生非，没想到格洛芬德尔的反应真的会这么显著。或许我们美丽的金花领主远比我们想象的纯情，伊瑞皙姑姑，您的计划似乎当真可行。不知道您那边进行的怎么样了，埃克希里昂的反应会比格洛芬德尔更可爱吗？

致我亲爱的伊缀尔：

格洛芬德尔的反应简直可爱得超乎了我的预料，我之前怎么不知道他竟然这么容易脸红？我应该多打趣他一会儿的。

是这样，埃克希里昂的反应与格洛芬德尔相似（老天，他们真是般配）。我跟凯勒巩说格洛芬德尔深爱着他，从他们第一次见面时起就已经不可避免地产生了情愫。只是格洛芬德尔由于性格使然一直不清楚自己对埃克希里昂的爱有别于对其他人的，他以为这只是普通的感情。直到那场婚礼的到来，看到你与图奥结合的幸福场景，不禁唤起了他心中对于爱情的渴望。就在这个时候，他意识到自己原来一直深爱着涌泉家族的埃克希里昂。

格洛芬德尔想要表白，却又担心埃克希里昂错以为自己是在玩弄他的感情，或者只是把这当做玩笑。

“我真想把格洛芬德尔的爱慕告诉埃克希里昂，我们不能就这样看着朋友遭受着这种难捱的折磨。”看起来凯勒巩比图奥上道，他配合我就像一个优秀的演员。“可我们又要怎样开口？如果格洛芬德尔担心自己亲自表白都得不到埃克希里昂的信任的话，我们又怎么能成功做到呢？”

我们装作与埃克希里昂偶遇的模样，发现黑发的俊美青年神情不自然得肉眼可见。他像是很惊讶，胸膛起伏的幅度很大。

“怎么了吗，埃克希里昂？”我问他，“你看起来有些魂不守舍。”

“因为我的确魂不守舍，女士。”埃克希里昂低下头。“让您见笑了，恐怕我不得不先向您告辞，然后去寻找一个偏僻的地方冷静下来。”

“需要一些冰袋吗？”凯勒巩打趣他，“你的耳朵似乎有一点红，它们或许可以帮助你冷静。”

“不必了，凯勒巩老爷。”

凯勒巩玩得有点过头，不过埃克希里昂现在只想离开，没有多想什么。我打赌，凯勒巩在他离开后对我说，这事能成。

只是我提醒他，如果所有人都觉得埃克希里昂跟格洛芬德尔该在一起的话，这可不能成为一个赌局。

谁会反对他们成为一对？继续努力，银足，我们几乎将要听到他们婚礼的钟声了。

致我亲爱的姑姑伊瑞皙：

恐怕这的确能成为一个赌局，因为父亲并不全然支持我们。

“无事生非，无中生有。”他说，“你和你的姑姑只是太闲了。”

您先不要生气，姑姑。为着我在转述他格洛芬德尔得知埃克希里昂是怎样不抱希望不求回报地默默爱着自己后的反应，“真是稀奇，”父亲感叹，“我以为格洛芬德尔早就过了会脸红的年纪。在他成年后就只有他叫别人脸红的份了，我倒真想见一见他害羞的样子。”

“这是真的？”父亲接着问我，“那个格洛芬德尔真的会因为埃克希里昂脸红？”

如果父亲不相信我的话，那么图奥的保证则可以让他信服。可他还是不支持我们的做法，认为我们是在任意地拉郎配。“伊瑞皙就是纯粹觉得他们站在一起赏心悦目才会想出这种点子，我可做不到。”

无论如何，他却也没有阻止我们。于是我与图奥开始在餐桌上讨论起了埃克希里昂，“我真怀念埃克希里昂的笛声，没有了他这座宅邸当真失色不少。”

“是啊，而且他凭着那美妙的笛声与美丽的外表，不知道俘虏了多少人的心。”

“可是他仍没有任何恋人。”

“哦，让我悄悄告诉你，埃克希里昂并非是没有任何恋人——事实上，他已经把自己深沉的爱给了另一个人，这是他自己曾说过的，只是那个人并不知晓。”

“可是有谁不会喜欢埃克希里昂呢？”

“埃克希里昂喜欢的那个人同样俊美，这也是他告诉我的，那个人甚至比他更受欢迎，永远被仰慕者环绕，埃克希里昂担心自己的爱会遭到拒绝。与其心碎，不如就这样默默爱着那个人。”

“是这样吗？埃克希里昂的爱已经到了会因此心碎的地步？”我抚住了胸口。“那恐怕我的朋友们就要因此心碎了，因为她们是那样憧憬着埃克希里昂。”

“不管那是谁，”我紧接着说，“他或她都是如此幸运而不自知。”

“是啊，如果他或她会拒绝埃克希里昂的爱，那么他或她一定是天底下最大的傻瓜。”

一顿饭下来，图奥告诉我格洛芬德尔的脸在我们讨论埃克希里昂时以肉眼可见的速度逐渐变红，尤其是在我最后感叹的时候。而我的父亲，在亲眼目睹了此景后，他说“万一这事真的成了，这个冬天我就和你们一起去南方旅行。”

就为了这个赌注，阿瑞蒂尔姑姑，我撮合他们的信心与动力都更充足了。

致我亲爱的伊缀尔：

那可真是了不起，看来我的哥哥并不相信我们能成功将他们撮合在一起。

告诉你一个好消息，当我们提起格洛芬德尔，埃克希里昂看起来都不再像往常那样平静。凯勒巩一边捏着自己的金发，一边感慨他的头发不如格洛芬德尔那样金得纯粹。我不得不说凯勒巩的加入真是帮了我们很多忙，尽管他有时候会表演得有些浮夸，但他当真擅长此道，并可以以此为乐。

伊瑞皙，他叫我，你觉得我的头发和格洛芬德尔的哪一个更好看？

我正枕在他的腿上看书，注意到埃克希里昂在场，我便说了格洛芬德尔的名字。难道你也像其他的女人那样爱慕着他吗？凯勒巩立即追问，我的心受伤了，伊瑞皙，你伤害了我。

于是我从他的腿上坐起，把书压在了膝盖上，告诉他格洛芬德尔已经有了倾心的对象，并提醒他我已经明确向他提到过这点，还纠结过要不要代格洛芬德尔向那个人表白。

凯勒巩思考了一段时间，随即恍然大悟似的啊了一声，像是想了起来。他故作不经意地扫了一眼埃克希里昂，然后又把目光投向我，刻意压低了声音在我耳旁讲话。

没错，就是这样。我故意把这声音说得很大，并只让埃克希里昂听见它们。他有些坐不住了，又过了一会儿，埃克希里昂开口加入了我们的谈话。

“我无意打扰你们……可格洛芬德尔当真已经有喜欢并且深爱着的对象了吗？”

他上钩了，我们族人中最美丽的涌泉领主。于是我告诉他，这是真的，尽管那个人本身并不知道自己已经得到了格洛芬德尔的心。

“我不确定真能有人值得格洛芬德尔那样爱着。”埃克希里昂的眼神有点躲闪。“而且无论那是谁，那个人一定都会被所有人嫉妒。”

“难道嫉妒可以抵消爱意？”凯勒巩在我身边说“现在真有这么一个人正拥有着格洛芬德尔的爱，看起来无论那是谁，都很难抵抗格洛芬德尔的魅力而不回报他的爱。”

“可那是格洛芬德尔！”埃克希里昂的声音陡然增高又降了下去“他……那么完美，我以为他会有……很多，呃，情人。”

“我能想到的所有的神啊，埃克希里昂，你是不知道你自己长着一张怎样的脸吗？”凯勒巩惊讶极了“什么叫因为漂亮所以一定会有很多情人？说得好像你有很多一样。”

“我很抱歉，我不该这么想……不过我一直以为我长得很普通？”

“你肯定不普通，埃克希里昂。”我打断了他们的对话“你漂亮得谁都可能对你一见钟情，包括格洛芬德尔。”

“请务必保持自信。”我最后告诉他，“你值得所有人喜欢。”也没有忘记补充：“当然，这也包括了格洛芬德尔。”

你觉得我们去哪里度假比较好？叫上我哥哥图尔巩一起选，这次他非去不可了。

致我亲爱的姑姑阿瑞蒂尔：

不止是埃克希里昂，我敢说我们都误会了格洛芬德尔。实质上他纯情得宛如一个圣子，可爱得如同极易害羞的少女。现在甚至只要有人提起埃克希里昂，金花领主都会脸红。

他好可爱（我，图奥，还有我的父亲：即便他不说我也能感受得到，一致认同），格洛芬德尔在尝试着演奏乐器，虽然他的笛声……远远比不上埃克希里昂。

一切都在朝着我们期望的方向发展，可我又不禁开始思考，我们这样在他们的心中种下这份爱情，一旦他们两人真正见面相处，不会有可能发现这其实是一场骗局吗？

又及，关于旅行的地点，我和图奥都以为海滨会是个不错的选择。父亲还在抗拒，不到最后一刻他或许不会屈服。

致我亲爱的、心思细腻的伊缀尔：

首先我得纠正，这并不是一场骗局。我们最多只是为他们写了一份双向暗恋的剧本，而这部爱情故事的两位主角之间的感情确实真的，否则我们的计划也就不会走到今天这步了。

至于他们在经受这一切后的第一次见面会不会暴露出什么，凯勒巩已经给出了解决方案。

——他教埃克希里昂直接去吻格洛芬德尔。“我是说真的，对付像格洛芬德尔这种人，如果你被他的魅力迷得不知道该说什么，在语无伦次之前直接去吻他就好了。”真不敢相信他就这么说了，我再一次体会到为什么他的母名会是提耶科莫。“吻住美人的嘴，传达你的爱意，掩盖你的局促。”

所以如果埃克希里昂真的看着看着格洛芬德尔就吻上了他（一个热吻，这是肯定的），请你们千万不要觉得惊讶。

（从某种方面来说，提耶科莫的建议的确具有可取性。而我也期待看到那个场景。）

而冷静下来分析，现在他们都以为彼此暗恋着自己。两位领主都不是会让别人尴尬的对象，所以他们很可能都不会再提。更何况，一旦热恋起来，那些都并不重要了。

埃克希里昂也开始练习起了编辫子，看看格洛芬德尔的那一头金发，我敢肯定涌泉一定会享受抚摸它们的过程的。

又及，我可以忍受海风，只要那足够南足够温暖的话。提耶科莫不会和我一起去，冬天他要去找阿塔林凯。告诉我哥哥，没准他会因此放松一点。

致我顶亲爱的伊瑞皙姑姑：

凯勒巩老爷真的那样说了吗？哦，按照埃克希里昂的性格，他十有八九会听进去并真正施行的。想象一下他和格洛芬德尔拥吻……金发和黑发缠在一起……格洛芬德尔一定会脸红！他脸红起来那么可爱，埃克希里昂看到一定也会觉得可爱！然后他没准又可以再去向格洛芬德尔讨一个吻……他们可以这样循环上半小时吗！

我太激动了，姑姑。那样的场景过于动人让我忍不住……产生了各种联想。

格洛芬德尔已经被埃克希里昂吸引住啦，下一步的问题在于：他们什么时候可以见面。而见面之后，故事又会怎么发展。

（我会祈祷，让埃克希里昂在说不出话前直接去吻格洛芬德尔。）

致我可爱的小银足：

在你收到这封信的时候，也许我已经回到你们身边了；而如果它能在我之前到达你的手中，我也已经在回程的路上了。

这就是解决问题的方法，我带着埃克希里昂一齐从凯勒巩的庄园往回走，我们剧本的主角们马上就可以真正见面了。虽然比预期得要早离开凯勒巩令我有些不舍，但想到马上就可以目睹一对最赏心悦目的爱侣的结合，蒙在我心上的那层阴霾便被即刻吹散了。

关于你说设想的那个场景，我们最好还是让图尔巩暂时回避一下，免得他吃惊得合不上嘴并怀疑这个世界欺骗了自己。

（最后一封信完）

等一众人在路口迎接归来的阿瑞蒂尔时，埃克希里昂不负众望地吻上了队伍中的格洛芬德尔。

“我爱你，”格洛芬德尔说，他的脸红到了耳根。“但愿我们不要再浪费时间下去了，你会想和我交往吗？”

埃克希里昂在那一刻即便是结婚或许都会答应格洛芬德尔。他秉承了凯勒巩的提议，又一次去吻了自己的金发男友。格洛芬德尔在随后将埃克希里昂抱着转了一圈，后者的黑发划出的弧度煞是好看。

阿瑞蒂尔带头鼓掌，伊缀尔是笑得最开心的。所有人都很乐于见到他们所一直期待的一幕，除了图尔巩，执意要来接妹妹的他没能及时避开这一幕。

“我是不是应该念个收场白？”阿瑞蒂尔用手肘撞了下她的哥哥。“埃克希里昂与格洛芬德尔，他们将就此成为最爽心悦目也最幸福的一对——而你，哥哥，则要跟我们一起去旅行。”


End file.
